Enkrypted/Transcript
(A series of doors open at Kryptarium Prison as the Ninja are led past a series of prisoners by Warden Noble. Nya, frightened by the prisoners, grabs Jay, who trips.) Jay: Whoa, ugh... (Cole picks Jay up) Cole: Don't look scared, look mean. You gotta look hard in a place like this. Prisoners: Meat, fresh meat. Jay: Ah! Prisoners: (Chanting) Fresh meat! Noble: Don't mind them, they all get a little grouchy when they don't get their meat. Jay: Ah! (Cafeteria women comes out ringing a triangle and giving meat to the prisoners) Prisoners: (Chanting) Fresh meat! Prisoners: Mm, meat! (The Ninja start going faster, away from the previous section of inmates.) Jay: (Laughing nervously) Hehehehe. (Lloyd strains, attempting to take off the shackles.) Lloyd: Ergh! Zane: Kryptarium Prison, we've been here before, but as guests, never inmates. (Lloyd tries taking off the shackles.) Noble: You can try, but those shackles are made of Vengestone. Pretty good for shutting down your powers, and makin' sure you don't ghost out of here. Cole: Oh, yeah? But how good are they against my super strength? (Cole grunts and strains) Just wait, almost got them. (Strains more, then sighs.) Nya: They aren't gonna break. Wyplash: Hey, aren't those the Ninja? They're responsible for putting me in this place! (Takes off one arm and starts hitting it on the bars.) Cole: And we're shuffling, we're shuffling. Noble: Since you're celebrities, I took the liberty of taking you out of the general population... Kai: Ha! Who doesn't love special treatment? Noble: (Opening door.) ...and placing you in the super mean and dangerous population. (Prisoners chatter indistinctly) Nya: Real special, all right. Lloyd: It's no problem, warden. We'll do our time until all of this is straightened out. Like I said before, we were framed. Noble: That's what they all say. Now get in your cell, inmates! (Looks for keys) Gosh, darn it, I forgot my keys again. Well, stay here while I go find them. (He runs off as the prisoners continue to chatter in the background.) Jay: A-at least they're locked up. Hehehehe… (The Mechanic presses his cyborg arm and all the doors slide open. He and the other prisoners surround the Ninja.) Lloyd: Nifty gadget. Did you make that? The Mechanic: They call me The Mechanic. And I got a bone to pick with you. Prisoners: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Lloyd: Well, that's one more bone than you've got in your entire arm. Let me guess, you don't have much of a spine either! The Mechanic: I used to repair noodle trucks for Master Chen in his underground organization. When you put him out of business, you put me out of business. Zane: Then by my observations, that was your own error. Working for a crimes boss isn't a very reliable career choice. The Mechanic: By my observation, actions have consequences. And you have to pay! This Nindroid here, it's got spare parts. I could use a few in a place like this. Prisoners: Yes, yes! Lloyd: And I could use a spare arm! These chains won't stop us. Noble: Got my keys! Oh, come on, knuckleheads. Shake hands and be friends. The Mechanic: Just wait until I get my hands on your Nindroid. Guard #1: Come on boys, back to your cells. (The criminals are shoved in their cells) Kai: Let's hope Dareth gets us out of here soon. I don't know how much longer we can last in a place like this. (Nadakhan uses the Realm Crystal to gather his crew.) Flintlocke: Captain, I knew it was only time you'd come for me. Nadakhan: Flintlocke. As my most loyal first mate, let me be the first to welcome you. I know you'd been marooned for far too long. Is your gunpowder still dry? (Flintlocke fired at a group of birds, but they flew away.) You missed. Flintlocke: Did I? (A tree's leaves fall down.) Nadakhan: Ah-ha! You still got it. Well, what are you waiting for? Say hello to the rest of the crew. (More Sky Pirates approach them.) Flintlocke: Well, if it ain't be Doubloon. What's the matter, ain't happy to see me? (Doubloon switches his expression.) Dogshank. Could use a muscle like yours where I've been. (Monkey Wretch screeches.) Go fix a turbine, Monkey Wretch. A flower. Forgive me, Lady Dogshank. Dogshank: (She grabs the flower.) Never liked flowers. (She drops its petals.) And I ain't no lady. (Laughs.) Flintlocke: And last and definitely least, Clancee. Clancee: I-I-It's good to see us all together, F-Flintlocke. I-I told everyone I met about you and how, how, how— Flintlocke: Clean my guns, will you, Clancee? Clancee: I-I-I— Flintlocke: So you got the band back together. My regrets Dilara is not here to see this. Nadakhan: She will be missed, my friend. Meanwhile, we should celebrate. Flintlocke: You've got the Realm Crystal. We could go anywhere. Where to, Captain? The Straits of Tropicana, the Isles of Sunseto? Or perhaps we'll drink from coconuts in the Cove of Crystal Waters? Nadakhan: All of those sound nice, but I have the perfect place in mind. Flintlocke: Oh. Well, now you've piqued my interest. (Dareth visits the Ninja.) Cole: What are you doing to get us out of here!? Zane: This is no place for a Nindroid! Kai: I don't look good in stripes! Jay: They're all so mean! Help us! You have to help us! Lloyd: Shh. While we're stuck in here, the Djinn is out there. Dareth: I know, I'm doing everything I can. Borg wanted me to let you know that the Djinn broke into Hiroshi's Labyrinth Stronghold and took the Realm Crystal. The good news is everything else is accounted for. The bad news is the Djinn may now have his old crew back. Kai: You have to get us out of here, Dareth. You're our manager. What are you doing to manage this? Dareth: (Whispers) Did you get the cake? I baked some tools in it for you to cut through the bars. Jay: Cake? We didn't get any cake. Cole: Uh, how was I supposed to know there was something in it? I just thought it was crunchy. Jay: You ate our only way out!? Dareth: Well, sounds like you're on your own. Be strong, little Ninja. Kai: What do you mean on our own? Jay: You're not leaving us in here! Kai: Wait, Dareth! Dareth: (He walks to the warden.) If anything happens to them in here, you'll have to answer to the Brown Ninja. Noble: If there's a Brown Ninja out there, maybe he belongs in here too. Dareth: Uh, I'll give him the message. Gotta go. (The cafeteria lady serves the inmates food. She dumps the bucket on Kai's tray.) Cafeteria Lady: A little extra since you're my favorite. Nya: You said you wanted special treatment. Jay: So the bad guys are out there, while the good guys are in here. It's not fair. Cole: What was it your favorite movie character would say? "Fair isn't a word where I come from." Jay: The word was "fear." And if intergalactic space hero Fritz Donnegan was here, we'd already be out. Cole: Ugh. Is this a muffin or a fossilized rock? Prisoner: Earth Ninja, no one likes you. What's Earth anyway? Cafeteria Lady: He's a Jay fan. Lloyd: Hi, guys, care for some Ninja company? (The prisoners leave.) Zane: Guess they can't all be fans. Lloyd: We may be out of the action, but that doesn't mean we can't take action. So what do we know about this Djinn? Soto: Did someone say Djinn? You best not be speaking about Nadakhan the Djinn. Kai: His name is Nadakhan the Djinn? Jay: Hey, it's Captain Soto. The first captain of the Destiny's Bounty. Soto: And it's Jay, the whiny sniveling blue pajama man who says everything obvious. Jay: Why can't anyone here be nice? Soto: But who be you? I don't know you. Are you a...uh...a pajama woman? Nya: Yes, you can say that. Soto: No. You look really familiar for some reason. Lloyd: Let's cut the small talk. You know him? Soto: Know him? I was the one who caught him. Kai: So you were the one who trapped him in the teapot? But how? Soto: Catching a Djinn is harder than steering a galleon upstream in a storm with a leaky hull. But let me try to articulate me words so that you can visualize it. Long ago, me crew aboard the Destiny's Bounty, the finest ship ever built. Save one other: Misfortune's Keep. Nadakhan the Djinn was the most feared pirate of the high seas. Since he was from another realm, his powers were unmatched. He and his crew were always a step ahead. Past Soto: Load the cannon! Soto: The trick to catching a Djinn ain't be getting him into the vessel. It's making sure he don't poof away when you try to do it. Kai: Ha! Easy. Just wish him into it. Soto: Easy? Everyone knows you can't wish for more wishes, you can't wish for love, and you can't wish to harm others. Wishing a Djinn into a teapot would most certainly fall into that category. Jay: What do you mean you can't wish for love? What? I'm asking for a friend. Heh. Cole: Don't let us stop you. You were just about to tell us how to catch a Djinn. Soto: Certainly. To stop a Djinn, you must— The Mechanic: Well, well, well. Looks like you saved us some seats. Now let's talk about those spare parts. Cole: Not now, Sprocket Arm. We're dealing with first tier bad guys here. You're fifth tier. Maybe fourth tier, tops. The Mechanic: Fourth tier? Soto: Look at that, pajama people, they have all the weapons. And you are chained. (Laughs.) Cole: Yeah. Sounds like it's almost a fair fight. Guard #2: Wait, don't break them up yet. I love me a good fight scene. Popcorn? Guard #3: Oh, in that case... Lloyd: Where's Zane? I don't see Zane. The Mechanic: (He and a few others pin Zane down.) I told them I'd get my hands on you. Nya: Where's Zane? And where's The Mechanic? The Mechanic: Oh. Look at all those spare parts. P.I.X.A.L.: Brace yourself, Zane. I'm rerouting all existing power to your chest in three, two, one. (She frees Zane.) Zane: Thank you, P.I.X.A.L.. P.I.X.A.L.: Nobody touches my Nindroid. Lloyd: Finish what you were gonna say. You said you knew how to catch Nadakhan. Soto: The only way to slow a Djinn long enough to catch one is with the venom of a Tiger Widow. One drop is strong enough to kill a man or tire a Djinn, so he don't be poofing around. Lloyd: Tiger Widow? I've never even heard of one of those. Where do I find one? Soto: You don't. They be the rarest of creatures, indigenous to only one island that's found on no map, but me own. Kai: Then where's your map? Cafetaria Lady: All right, lunch crew, serve them up! (They start throwing muffins.) Guard #3: Uh, no more popcorn. I guess we should do our jobs. Guard #2: The fun is over! No dessert for you. Take them back to their cells. Noble: Not the Ninja. They go to the hole for starting this mess. Lloyd: Wait! Tell us where the map is. Soto! Soto: Break me out of this place and I'll tell you. You want the map? I want me freedom. Speaking of which, can anyone tell me where my leg is? Kai: I guess we could try to find this Tiger Widow on our own. In eight to ten years. Lloyd: Or we could bust out of here tonight and take Soto with us. (The Sky Pirates celebrate on Gypsy Cove.) All except Doubloon and Monkey Wretch: I'd trade all the gold that we have reaped. I'd trade all the gold that we have reaped. I'd trade all the gold that we have reaped. For one more cold night on ''Misfortune's Keep.'' Flintlocke: Heh, so, cap, what's next? Some looting, some pillaging, or all of the above? Nadakhan: Sadly, the world has left us behind. Pirates are nothing but a distant memory. Clancee: What are you saying, capt'n? Nadakhan: As a rightful captain, I couldn't well leave my crew marooned. But now that you are all safe, tonight, I'll return to my home realm, Djinjago. Flintlocke: But you said you'd never be welcomed back there. What about your father? Nadakhan: Better to live in a world where you are hated than in a world where you are forgotten. Flintlocke: Then I go where my captain goes. To Djinjago! (The Sky Pirates cheer.) We're all behind you, Captain. Clancee: T-T-Tell us what it's like. This Djinjago? Nadakhan: It is the most beautiful place you've ever seen. But why tell you, when I can show you. (He uses the Realm Crystal. Djinjago starts to fall apart.) What? What is happening? Clancee: Th-Th-This isn't beautiful, Captain. Khanjikhan: So my son returns in our final hours. Nadakhan: What plague has begotten our realm? Khanjikhan: Our sister realm has been destroyed. Nadakhan: The Cursed Realm is no more? Khanjikhan: As you know, the Sixteen Realms are interconnected and the balance affects us all. When one falls, another falls apart. Every action has a consequence. Nadakhan: The Ninja. Father, I now have the power to travel realms. I can save our people. I can save you. Khanjikhan: This is our home, son. You might have once turned your back upon it, but I never will. Flintlocke: Captain, we need to leave now. Khanjikhan: Take the Sword of Souls. Nadakhan: But that sword is meant for—It's meant for the king. Khanjikhan: Take it. It holds the life force of our forefathers and all its enemies that have fallen from its blade. Nadakhan: The Ninja will pay for what they have done. (He shatters the teapot and transferrs Misako, Wu, and Clouse in the sword.) I feel...I feel their life force. Khanjikhan: Now go, son. Go! Flintlocke: We're running out of time. Khanjikhan: What was it you once said? "A captain always goes down with his ship." The balance is in your hands. Avenge us! (The crew went back to their ship.) Nadakhan: Actions have consequence. Ninjago will pay for what the Ninja have done. This world may have forgotten about us, but when we're through with them, they will know what it feels like to have everything they love stolen from them. Flintlocke: But Captain, we're only one ship. Nadakhan: Don't worry, your captain has a plan. Ninjago will see something they have never seen before. But in order for that to happen, I need more souls. And who better than the Ninja. (The Ninja are confined in the hole.) Jay: (Sighs.) This has to literally be our lowest point. We're in a hole. Rock bottom. Nya: On the bright side, if we were never arrested, we never would've talked to Captain Soto. Zane: If only we could use our powers again. Lloyd: First thing's first. (He pulls out a plastic fork.) Cole: A fork? What are we gonna do, eat our way out? Lloyd: (He uses the fork to pick his cuff's lock.) I was thinking, something else. (He uses his Energy to break the others.) Jay: Great, we got our powers back. Now, how do we get out of this hole? Lloyd: Cole will escape through the bars. Then he'll figure out a way to free the rest of us. (Cole breaks the lock and they use Airjitzu.) Once we escape the hole, we find Soto. Jay, make sure we're not seen. (Jay uses Lightning to break the security cameras. Kai uses his Fire to melt Soto's cell.) Kai: (Whispering) Come with me, quietly. (Soto gets up. His legs were replaced with a horn.) Are you kidding me? Lloyd: Once we have Soto, Zane will make sure we're not followed. (Zane uses his Ice on the ground.) Since they'll have the main doors well guarded, we'll need to make our exit through the sewer pipes. Jay: Sewer pipes? Argh, gross. Lloyd: If we're spotted, Nya, help us make a quick getaway. (She creates a waterslide.) Soto: Ahoy, there she blows! Jay: We made it! (They cheer.) Soto: Thank you, pajama people. Kai: All right, Soto. We held up our part of the bargain, now you hold up yours. Where's the map? Soto: The map's hidden within a lantern. Light its candle and it'll show you the way. Jay: Then where's the lantern? Gosh, all you pirates are so long-winded. Soto: Ah, it'd be our nature. We can't refuse a good treasure hunt. Lloyd: Where's the lantern, Soto? Soto: That's the tricky part. It's aboard his ship, Misfortune's Keep. Cole: Ugh, Nadakhan's ship? I thought we said we were trying to avoid that guy. Soto: I never said it was going to be easy. Good luck, and may the winds always be in your sails. Wait, I suddenly remember why you look so familiar. (Laughs.) Oh, my, that be a charm! By word, you're a spitting image of her. Nya: Of who? (The Sky Pirates repair the ship.) Clancee: Uh he-here's the supplies you requested. More coconuts for the crew. Oh, and you wouldn't believe w-w-what's on the front page. (He hands Nadakhan the newspaper with pictures of the Ninja.) Nadakhan: (He takes out a picture and compares it to Nya.) Dilara. My love. (Monkey Wretch screeches.) Flintlocke: Monkey Wretch says the restorations are going to plan. Nadakhan: Good. But will she fly? Flintlocke: Oh, she'll fly soon, Captain. She'll fly soon. (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Transcript Category:Ninjago Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Skybound Category:Skybound Category:2016